


Sketch

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: He misses his team., I was having Ward feels..., Post-Finale, Ward can draw, Ward-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He draws mostly things he remembers from his time on the Bus with the team. He draws Skye’s face when he complemented her over Battleship.</p>
<p>He draws FitzSimmons down in their lab doing science things.</p>
<p>He draws May training. He even draws Coulson working on paperwork in his office.</p>
<p>But the one he spends most of his time on this the one thing he remembers the most the defining moment of realizing he wants the team more than he wants anything else. He draws their faces all of them standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

He makes one single request for a sketch book and pencils. He doesn’t even ask for a good quality one he just wants it to draw.

He ignores most everyone in the unit as he sits at a table by himself drawing anything he can think of. He draws mostly things he remembers from his time on the Bus with the team. He draws Skye’s face when he complemented her over Battleship.

He draws FitzSimmons down in their lab doing science things.

He draws May training. He even draws Coulson working on paperwork in his office.

But the one he spends most of his time on this the one thing he remembers the most the defining moment of realizing he wants the team more than he wants anything else. He draws their faces all of them standing.

It draws attention to him sorta because everyone is surprise because they never see him speak to anyone or even really pick up a pencil. Before he’d sit and just stare into no where for the most part. But now that he’s got this sketch book he’s drawing all the time.   
-

When he’s released he knows his cell will be searched and screened. He wants the team to have his pictures though. He wrote stories on the back of the pages. Some of them asking for forgiveness others telling the moments he misses and the things he wishes he could have taken back.

He leaves the guards a note to have his drawing sent to Coulson. Then he’s in the wind. Another face in a crowd. It’s his specialty to blend in and this time he does for good.

There isn’t a trace of Grant Ward anymore so that is what helps him start over in a Podunk town in the middle of no where.

-

Coulson is sent the pictures and at first he’s alarmed because no one should be sending him these kind of pictures of his team until he double checks the package and its from Ward’s prison. There is a note that states all of these were requested to be sent to him.

Looking through each of them he is surprised of the detail. He wonders how Someone could have even drawn these. Then he turns the one of him working on paper work bee and he finds a beg for forgiveness. It’s sad to read this beg and its clearly done after what Coulson can only guess is a nightmare.

He reads all of them before passing them around to the team. He gives FitzSimmons the drawing of them and Skye the few of her that he found.

Fitz reads theirs out loud and it just breaks the teams heart. “Please forgive me for everything. It was suppose to float. I… I overheard a few of the guards talking about you Fitz and if I could have traded place with you I would have. God would I have. I’m sorry…. I don’t beg for your forgiveness because I don’t deserve it. I beg that you hate me. It’s easier to live knowing that…”

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is?" Fitz asks after he reads over the paragraph over again. "Idiot…" He mutters shaking his head because he’s always believed in Ward he had seen past the layers of being an agent of either Hydra or Shield and he saw Grant. He saw the lost kid in him.

"From the first day…" Skye reads. "I knew she was trouble and I should have stayed away. But if I had to do it against just so I could have that little piece of heaven in my life again I’d do it. The few days I had her were the best days of my life and I’d never want anything more. Hearing her tell me she’d never give me what I want hurt more than my heart stopping for that brief moment in time. But I understand how can something so beautiful and perfect love a killer and monster?" She reads out loud trying her best not to cry. "If I had one wish I’d wish to have known her, all of her."

-

After reading her drawing out loud Skye disappears for a long while. Later when Coulson goes looking to check on her he finds her curled around one if Ward’s tee shirts that she stole from him.

It’s painful to watch as Coulson sees the tear tracks and can hear the sniffles that were full blown sobs only ten minute prior. So as he comes to sit and comfort her.

-

"He’s in the wind." Skye says quietly after a week. Coulson had tried tracking him down after reading the drawing. "There is no trace of Grant Ward anywhere… There is nothing on him… I wiped it all when we had to run…" She says quietly.

It’s then that Coulson understands the last drawing. It’s unfinished but its written on.

"In the future to them I’ll be another faceless name and that’s all I could ever ask of them." It’s the only thing written on the back aside from the date which is when he was released.

"He knew there would be no trace of him…" Coulson says finally. "He wanted this…"   
-

They are ambushed and its nearly a close call until someone starts sniping from behind them. People start going down one by one faster than they can appear and suddenly the team has an upper hand. Thanks to their mystery sniper.

It isn’t until Skye get’s shot again that their sniper makes an appearance. Well first his dog who they think is coming to hurt her but when the dog starts barking and growling at anyone who tries to get close its clear that it is protecting her.

The dog’s owner shows up minutes after the fight because Skye’s injury isn’t nearly as life threatening yet. He is signaling his dog to stop as Simmons comes rushing in and Skye sees their mystery man for the first time.

She knows the gentle eyes of the man standing guard above them. She almost calls out but she doesn’t as she’s afraid of it being a lie.

"Jemma go get the others. I’ll be fine." Skye finally says as the injury is check over and sown shut. "I’m sure Fido and his owner aren’t here to kill us…" She adds rolling her eyes as Simmons tries to protest. "Go."

Somehow she gets Simmons to leave and now its just her, the dog and the only person in the world she knows with those eyes and cheeks. “Robot?” She whispers and watching as he stiffens answers her question and suddenly she’s crying reaching for him.

"That isn’t a good idea." He murmurs and Skye doesn’t care as she gets herself on her feet and pulls him into a hug. She doesn’t care if he smells like he hasn’t bathed in a week probably hasn’t. "Skye…" He murmurs again but he pats her back.

It’s the first time he ever has actually stepped in to help the team before and as Simmons returns with Coulson and May they are surprised to find Skye wrapped tightly in this woodsy mountain man’s arms crying with her.

"I missed you." Skye says quietly. "You aren’t a faceless name."


End file.
